


Name Calling

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Pointless Oneshots/Stories [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based off of a comic dub, I repeat, Komaeda has a crush, M/M, Plan A, Plan B, This only took like an hour and a half to write so you know its shit, im sorry, this isn't good, walkie talkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: After Plan A has failed, Chiaki and her little mixed match group move on to Plan B: Calling Hinata-kun by his first name! That's bound to make his heart race, right?





	Name Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this what I'm choosing to do at 2 in the morning 
> 
> I'm sorry this is probably written like shit, but I hope you enjoy it regardless! 
> 
> I took a lot of lines from the comic dub located here:  
> https://youtu.be/a4G7Vmputbs

  
"Is everyone in position for Plan B?" Chiaki asks, talking into her walkie talkie.    
  
"I can't believe you guys didn't wake me up for Plan A," Souda complains through his walkie talkie.    
  
"You weren't even a part of it!" Saionji huffs. "You shady looking pervert."    
  
"Oh come on!" Souda sighs, "Do you have to insult me? I just wanna know what happens!"    
  
"Waaah!" Saionji weeps through the walkie talkie, somehow offended by Souda's words.    
  
"E-excuse me, s-sorry if I'm interrupting, b-but yes Nanami, i-im here," Tsumiki thankfully cuts in, cutting off the blondes over exaggerated cries.    
  
"Shut your trap, pig," Saionji complains, going from crying to badmouthing with ease.    
  
"Now's not the time for fighting!" Chiaki says, "I think... Because the target is in position! I repeat, _the target is in position._ "    
  
He was exactly where they had hoped he would be at this time: either reading or studying in the library, sitting next to Komaeda, probably not out of choice.    
  
Chiaki took a deep breath, realizing that she was slightly nervous. Plan B was her mission after all.    
  
Sure, the plan was small and harmless. But Plan A was the same, and when Koizumi had returned, she came back shaking, failure written on her face.    
  
"Plan B: The Lets Suddenly Call Hinata-kun By His First Name In Order To Make His Heart Race Master Plan is now in motion," Chiaki announces quietly into her walkie talkie, before taping the button down so everyone would hear what happens. Afterwards, she put it into her back pocket, so Hinata wouldn't see it.    
  
And then she walked towards Hinata, hope in her steps. _She could do this._   
  
"Hina-"    
  
_Damn_. She had already messed up. But that wouldn't stop her. She could overcome her mistake.    
  
"Hajime-kun," Chiaki says with a small smile, taking her last step towards him.    
  
"Hm? What is it, Chiaki?" Hajime asks, completely unfazed by the new development.    
  
"Heh?" Chiaki immediately reacts, thrown off her game.    
  
She _definitely_ hadn't expected him to take the change with such ease!    
  
Plan B had turned out to be just as much of a flop as Plan A. Ah! It was beginning to seem like Hajime couldn't be fazed by anything.    
  
"S-sorry," Chiaki utters out, trying to recover from her surprise.    
  
"It's fine," Hajime says with a shrug, understanding Chiaki's reaction.    
  
"While I don't disagree with Nanami-sans tastes, I don't get it. What's so appealing about calling each other by your first names like you're studying for a school subject?" Komaeda wonders from the seat next to Hajime.    
  
"It's fun," Chiaki says blandly, not wanting to reveal the truth behind her action.    
  
"Don't worry, I can assure you I'll never call you by your first name," Hajime says, rolling his eyes at the albino next to him, "Speaking of, what was Komaeda's first name again?"    
  
"Hmm..." Hajime says, deep in thought. "Nagito, isn't it?"    
  
"Ah!" Komaeda yells out, after thonking his head on the table.    
  
"Eh?" Hajime asks, wondering what happened to Komaeda, "What's wrong, Komaeda!!"    
  
"N-nothing at all..." Komaeda mumbles into the table, attempting to hide his red face.    
  
"If you say so..." Hajime reluctantly says, oblivious as to what had sparked the white haired boys outburst.    
  
But Chiaki noticed.    
  
And boy, was she brainstorming up a whole new set of plans.    
  
"So, Chiaki, what did you want?" Hajime asks, turning back to her.    
  
"Uh..." Chiaki says, failing to come up with an excuse, "I... forgot?"   
  
"Okay..." Hajime says with a shrug, most likely writing it off as proof that everyone was acting strange today: first Koizumi, then Komaeda, and now her.    
  
"Bye," Chiaki mumbles, before speed walking out and pulling out her walkie talkie.    
  
"Everyone! Did you hear that?" Chiaki asks.    
  
"Yeah, guess another plan failed..." Souda says with a sigh.    
  
"And sounds like Komaeda hit his head! Serves him right," Saionji chimes in.    
  
"I wasn't talking about that..." Chiaki says, "I was talking about the fact that Komaeda has a crush on Hajime!"    
  
"He _what_?" Souda asks, surprise evident in his voice.    
  
"H-he does?" Tsumiki stutters out.    
  
"Well..." Chiaki says, "Probably."    
  
"Gross!" Saionji exclaims.    
  
"Hey, you better not be saying that because it's two guys-" Souda warns.    
  
"No! It's cause Komaeda is a gross piece of trash," Saionji clarifies, disgust clearly in her voice.    
  
"Well... can't argue with that," Souda shrugs.    
  
"Hm..." Chiaki mumbles.    
  
"W-what is it, Nanami-san?" Tsumiki asks.    
  
"I think it's cute," She says.    
  
"Huh?" Souda questions.    
  
"It'd be nice to see Hajime-kun happy..."    
  
"When you put it that way, it'd make me seem like a bad friend if I disagree," Souda complains.    
  
"I want to help Komaeda," Chiaki states with determination.    
  
"No way!" Saionji says, "I'm out."    
  
"I-I'll help," Tsumiki offers in response.    
  
"I guess I have nothing better to do..." Souda mumbles, "So I'm in."    
  
"Great!" Chiaki says with a small smile, "I'll go see if Sonia or Mioda want in as well."    
  
"But first..." Chiaki says with a sleepy yawn, "I'm going to take a nap."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!
> 
> I really like comments so one would be nice, but you don't have to leave one!! But please do oof. And if this fic isn't worth one, then please check out my other fics and see if they're worth one. 
> 
> I doubt this will get another chapter, but I'm unpredictable so


End file.
